Not Again
by DramaMama117
Summary: Sequel to Resistance. Randy and Mara are newlyweds! What adventures will they go through now?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here it is! My sequel to Resistance. I hope you like it Mara! This one is set about a year after Randy and Mara first reunited.**

* * *

It had been a long day. I was packed with clients and they were all getting on my nerves. I just wanted to get home to Randy. He said he had something special planned for tonight. I sat behind my catastrophic desk, wondering what it could be. I slipped off my heels as I typed my notes into my computer.

Two hours later I was finally ready to go home. I slipped my tired, aching feet back into my heels. I packed up my stuff and locked the door as I left. I still couldn't stop wondering what Randy had planned. I locked my office door and left the big building. I dropped myself into the driver's seat of my car and sighed. I really hoped Randy hadn't planned anything super extravagant, I was so tired. I drove home almost on autopilot.

I had completely moved into Randy's house the day after he had asked me to marry him. I drove up the ridiculously long driveway and noticed that all the lights in the house were off, except there was a faint glow coming from our bedroom window. After parking and turning off my car I walked up to the front door and slowly unlocked it. After putting my coat away and taking my shoes off I went into our living room to see a trail of small white candles leading up the stairs.

I walked up the stairs slowly, not really comprehending that this was Randy's doing. He wasn't one to do such romantic things. I reached the top of the stairs and saw a trail of the same small white candles leading to our bedroom. I followed it, cautiously. I gently pushed open the door to see candles all over the room and in a circle of candles on the bed was a small piece of paper. I walked over to it and picked it up.

"Turn around," I read out loud. I turned around to see Randy on one knee with a small velvet box in his hands. I dropped the paper and put my hands over my mouth. Tears welled up in my eyes.

"Mara, I have loved you since we first met. I've dreamed about this day since I turned 17. You are my soul-mate and I wanted to do this the right way. Mara, will you marry me?" Randy opened the box to reveal a very large diamond ring. One I had looked at online, and loved.

"Randy, I already said yes!" I got down on my knees and hugged him tightly.

"I know baby, but I wanted to get it right." I let go of him long enough to give him a big kiss.

1 Year Later

Randy and I were finally married. The ceremony and reception were both perfect, although we did get two very embarrassing speeches from John and my father. It was now time for the honeymoon! Randy packed my bags for me - this was slightly unnerving - while I was at work. We had a red-eye flight planned for after I got off work, that would allow us to arrive at our destination the next afternoon. All I was allowed to know was that we were going somewhere where there would be no other people.

My cellphone began vibrating.

"Hello?" I asked, knowing it was Randy.

"Hey baby, are you ready?" Randy asked.

"Almost, just shutting down my computer. Are you here?"

"Mhmm, hurry up sweet-cheeks." I chuckled and hung up. I hastily turned off my computer and left my office. The elevator ride went very slowly. I raced out of the building to find a cab with Randy waiting in it.

We slept on the plane, although it was very uncomfortable. We landed early in the morning in Rio.

"Rio?" I asked Randy. He looked at me and smiled.

"Just passing through." He took my hand as we walked to the baggage claim. We got a cart and loaded our baggage onto it. Randy pushed it outside where we got into a taxi. The taxi drove us to a marina where we got onto a small boat. When we got to the small island the sun was starting to set. A man was waiting on the shore for us.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Orton. I am your butler, Carlos, for your stay here at Isle Benati. I imagine you would like some alone time. I will serve you breakfast tomorrow morning. Have a goodnight." The man took our bags into the bedroom and left us alone. I looked at Randy.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked. Randy looked at me and raised his eyebrow. I smiled and raced towards the bedroom. Just as I reached the bed Randy tackled me onto the large duvet covered surface.

* * *

I awoke the next morning to the pleasant smell of bacon and french toast. The sheets were soft on my skin, but cold for Randy was not laying next to me. I put on one of his t-shirts and followed my nose to the kitchen.

"Mmm, smells delicious," I said as I plopped down onto a stool at the island in the very large kitchen.

"Carlos makes a mean black coffee as well," said Randy as he flipped the french toast. Man, he looked gorgeous in his blue jeans, he knew I loved it when he wore them without a shirt on. What a tease!

"Speaking of, where is he?" I asked while looking around for him.

"Told him I'd cook breakfast today. I wanted to make you our first breakfast as a married couple." Randy sounded very prideful as he brought me my plate of food.

"Well, Mr. Me me me, what are we going to do today?" I asked after finishing off the first piece of bacon.

"I was thinking we could go to the beach." Randy watched me as I ate every last bite.

"I take it you already ate?" Randy nodded and smiled. "Well then, let's go to the beach. After I get ready." I jogged to our bedroom and slipped on my black bikini and a pair of white shorts. I let my dark hair fall and went out to the front door to find Randy waiting for me.

"Let's go, I'm ready to swim." Randy took my hand in his and we walked down to he beach. There were some sand dunes with a perfect circle of sand in the tall grass. Randy laid down on our blanket and ushered me to come over and lay with him. He was propped up on his elbows, and I was laying next to him with one arm draped over his toned abs and my head on his sculpted chest.

"You smell amazing. I ever tell you that? You taste kinda good too," he said randomly. I kissed his chest twice and then kissed his lips two more times.

"You taste kinda good," was my idiotic and sappy reply. Even after all the time we'd spent together he still gave me butterflies and made my heart melt. He grinned and kissed me again. I laid my head back down on his chest."Mmm, this is nice." The air was warm but not humid. The sky was cloudy but the sun still managed to play peek-a-boo every once in a while. It was a perfect day for some beach time.

"Yeah it is." We were quiet for a long time as we just enjoyed each others presence. "What are you thinking?" I asked after I heard him sigh. He was quiet for a few seconds before he said anything.

"I was thinking that... Your feet are enormous." My jaw dropped and I raised my head to look at him.

"Hey!" We both laughed and I laid my head back down on his chest.

"How have I not seen his before? They're like dude feet!" I laughed again and smacked his side, which only made him laugh more.

"Babe, stop!" I said as I got on top of him. We laughed as we kissed, until we started getting more and more into the kiss. Then I felt his phone vibrate on my thigh. "Mmm, is that a phone in your pocket or do my feet do that to you?"

"I didn't bring my phone."

"You didn't bring your phone?" I asked suspiciously.

"Nope, that's totally crotch." We grinned at each other and started kissing again. I reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone and tossed it to the side. I sat up and slowly pulled the tie on my bikini top and pulled it off over my head. Randy reached up and cupped my breasts in his large, warm hands. I sighed contentedly and let my head fall backwards. Randy sat up now and flicked my left nipple with his tongue before gently sucking it into his mouth. He treated my other nipple with the same gentleness.

Randy slipped his right hand into my cotton shorts and swept his fingers over my clit. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and bit his neck trying to hold back a moan. He pushed my bikini bottoms to the side and slipped a finger inside me. Randy curled his finger and hit my g-spot and I saw stars. He stroked it for what seemed like a total of 30 seconds before I came, hard. I moaned insanely loud and dug my nails into his shoulders.

"Look at me, baby." I opened my eyes as he kept his fingers going. I came again the second he smirked at me while looking straight into my eyes. "Keep looking at me," he ground out. His voice was deep and husky from lust. I couldn't believe the noises I was making, they were almost obscene, but only Randy could make me sound like that, ever.

* * *

Later, Randy and I were walking along the beach. The wet sand under our feet, and the waves splashing at our ankles.

"So, you guys are going to tour in Australia?" I asked. He didn't answer and so I looked at him. His gaze was far away. "Randy, you okay?"

We stopped walking as we looked at each other. "I just realized that I haven't seen a single person on this beach today. Have you?" He asked.

"No..." I replied, not really sure why he was bringing it up.

"You know what that means?" He asked, stepping closer to me. A small grin slowly spread across his face.

"What?" I asked.

"Skinny dipping." Before I knew it he had untied my top and was running toward the water. I yelped and ran after him. I tackled him into the cold ocean and we splashed each other and ran around until finally we came to rest in each others arms. He held me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist as we kissed passionately. He walked us deeper and deeper until the water was up to his chest. He broke the kiss and smiled at me mischievously before he dunked both of us. When he stood up again we both gasped for air and started laughing. Randy dipped his head and started sucking on my neck. I moaned and held onto him tighter. I felt his hardness against my center.

"Randy, is that what I think it is?" I whispered into his ear. He chuckled.

"Nope, just my phone," he laughed. I bit my bottom lip as I looked into his eyes. Goosebumps raised all over my skin when he stared back into my eyes. Breathing became harder and my heart race quickened. I quickly untied his board shorts and pushed them down with my feet. Randy pulled my bikini bottoms to the side and pushed himself slowly into me.

"Oh, God, baby, yes. You feel so good." I moaned as he gripped my hips and ground into me. Randy growled into my ear and I was sure my heart stopped, until Randy started pounding into me. It was still hard to believe how perfectly we fit together. He was the perfect size to fit inside me and my body fit perfectly against his. I was thrusting down on to Randy when he whispered to me.

"I'm gonna cum if you keep doing that baby girl," his voice was just above being inaudible. I kept up the rhythm with my hips and moaned as I felt his begin to fall off the edge. He became harder and that was when I came, hard. Colors exploded beneath my eyelids and my body shook heavily. Randy came just after I did and his moans just made me want to cum again. This man was my addiction.

* * *

Randy and I laid in bed, cuddling after dinner and our long, steamy - not in just the literal sense - shower. I was laying on my stomach with the sheet draped over the lower half of my body. Randy had his hands behind his head and was stretched out next to me.

"Could this be any better?" I asked quietly.

"No. Definitely not." I sighed and rolled toward him. I stretched up to kiss his lips. He held me there with a hand holding the back of my head. I pressed my naked body against his and reveled in his warmth. He was always so warm. Randy growled, knowing what I was up to. "Again, girl? Damn."

"Like you don't want to?" I muttered against his lips. Randy gripped the hair at the nape of my neck and gently held my head back far enough to where I had to arch my back. He kissed and scraped my neck with his lips and teeth. He flipped us over so that he was on top of me, his hardness pressing into my pelvis. I moaned as he let go of my hair. Randy slipped a hand in between my thighs and circled my clit with his middle finger. He cradled the back of my head with his other hand and kissed my lips hard. I loved when he was rough with me because it was so rare.

Randy gripped both of my wrists in his unoccupied hand and pinned them above my head. Randy brushed his soft lips down my jaw and neck and to my breasts, which he then nuzzled and kissed. I whimpered at his touch, wanting - no, needing - more. Randy pushed his finger into me and found that little spot that made me see stars.

"Holy shit, Randy!"

"Yes, baby?"

"Keep... God, that feels... wow." I was nearing the point of breathlessness as he replaced his finger with his hard cock. "Oh, fuck!" My voice was almost husky when I ground that out. Randy put the hand that was rubbing my clit under my lower back and held me closer to him as he almost literally fucked me senseless.

* * *

I awoke to feeling extremely sore. All over. My legs, arms torso and especially between my thighs. I moaned and rolled over to try to go back to sleep. Randy seemed to have other ideas as he bounded cheerily in the bedroom door. I groaned and covered my face with a pillow, one of the many that covered the bedroom. I stretched with my head still under the pillow. I felt Randy sit down on the edge of the bed next to me. He rubbed my exposed back and whispered to me.

"Wake up, baby." I could almost hear the smile in his voice.

"How are you such a morning person?" I groaned.

"Comes naturally, my lovely wife." I threw the pillow off my head and glared at him, playfully.

"So, what are we doing today?" I asked Randy sleepily.

"Relaxing. I had Carlos call a masseuse. They'll be here in about two hours. Then tomorrow we head home."

"Awe, already?"

"Mara, baby we've been here for a week already."

"Really? Mmm, time flies when you're having so much... um fun." We both laughed and got ready for the relaxing massages coming our way.

* * *

It was our last day on the picturesque island. I couldn't wait to be home, but I never wanted to leave. Mara was relaxing on the bed reading a magazine and I was laying next to her, watching TV. The sun was creating a horrible glare on the television and I was beginning to get annoyed with it. I shut off the TV and stood up off the bed and began pacing at the foot of the bed.

"You okay, Ran?" Mara asked. I looked at my new wife. Her radiant face seemed to be glowing. She was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. I felt a flutter in my chest and I couldn't stop myself from climbing on the bed and capturing her lips with my own. She responded immediately, kissing me back fiercely. I pulled her into a sitting position and tossed the magazine away, not caring about it. I pulled off her skimpy tank top to reveal her magnificent breasts. I took them in my hands and sucked each nipple lavishly. Mara moaned and laid back to enjoy each touch. I ran my hands down her lean torso and held on tightly to her hips as I bit her neck.

"Oh, God, Randy!" She gasped. Her voice had gotten higher and her pupils had dilated. I felt her muscles stretch and flex, as I ground my hips on hers. I was so hard it was almost painful. I needed to be inside her now. I tore off her shorts and panties at the same time. I shimmied out of my shorts and boxers at the same time as taking my shirt off. I hopped back on the bed and looked into her eyes as I bit my bottom lip. Mara whimpered and wrapped her arms around my neck to pull me in for a kiss.

I traced the underside of her breast and trailed my fingers down her side and over her hip to brush her hot, wet folds. Mara arched her back into me and sighed. I pushed two fingers into her tight heat and curled them upwards, hitting her g-spot in the process. She squealed in pleasure and she begged for me to do it again. And so I did, again and again until she was writhing beneath me. A mess of moans and sighs and groans. She came hard around my fingers and her entire body relaxed. I removed my fingers once the waves of her orgasm stopped. I looked in her eyes and licked my fingers. She tasted sweet.

Her lips parted and she whimpered again. I was the hardest I's ever been when I slid myself inside her. I groaned at the feeling of her surrounding me. I knew I would never find anyone else who fit me so well. After making sure I wouldn't cum immediately I started thrusting into her, angling upwards to brush her g-spot as I moved in and out. I brushed her clit with my fingers as I thrust in and out over and over until I could hardly contain myself. I felt her clench on my cock and I knew she was on the edge of another orgasm. I removed my fingers and thrust into her, hard as I could. I knew I wouldn't hurt her, she loved it and screamed as she came crashing down. I buried my face in her neck and growled as she dug her nails into my shoulders.

"God, baby. I love you so much." She looked in my eyes and smiled.

"I love you too Randy."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The second installment of Not Again! Enjoy!**

* * *

The plane ride home was uneventful, besides a little turbulence and a guy having a panic attack about it. I held Randy's hand while we walked through the terminal to go to the baggage claim area. There I was surprised by my older sister, Catherine. Whom I had not seen in a very, very long time, there was a good reason for it as well.

"Catherine, what are you doing here?" I asked as she hugged me.

"Mom told me you'd gotten married and I just had to see it for myself! He is a handsome one, isn't he?" she joked. I smiled at Randy as he blushed. She came with us to get our luggage. Catherine and I got caught up while Randy stayed quiet the entire time.

Once we got home I asked Randy what was up. He just shrugged and took our luggage up to our room. I followed him up the stairs and grabbed his arm.

"Seriously, Randy. What's the problem?" I asked. I was concerned about him. He was not usually so grumpy with me.

"Nothing, I just felt left out. You didn't even introduce us. Hell, I didn't even know who she was."

"Oh baby, I'm sorry. I just got caught up in talking I didn't realize you were so uncomfortable. I'm really sorry."

"It's alright, just next time please try to include me in the conversation if I'm just standing there. I feel rude if I just butt in."

"I will," I promised. Randy and I spent the night talking about what we were going to do the next day. I had to go back to work and Randy had to go back on the road a few days later.

"I wish we could just be together all the time," I mumbled. Randy chuckled and rolled over slightly to face me.

"I think you'd get sick of me, I mean just look at me. All my tattoos and my shockingly gorgeous body, my piercing blue eyes, I mean how could you not get sick of always wanting me inside you?" I cracked up at him.

"Oh yes, how I couldn't be sick of you by now is so beyond me!" I replied sarcastically. Randy sat up and smacked his hand over his heart.

"How could you say something so cruel and heartless?!" he shrieked like a teenage girl. I laughed so hard I almost peed myself. Many people would tell me I was lying if I ever told them about his humorous side. He tended to be shy around people, except in the ring, where he portrayed the perfect predator.

* * *

My sister stayed in town for a couple of weeks. She stayed at our house for about a week and I kept noticing how Randy always seemed so uncomfortable around her. I brought it up to her to see if she noticed it.

We sat at my kitchen table while Randy was on the road. "Hey, have you noticed that Randy seems uncomfortable around you?" I asked her.

"I have, but I've no clue why he might be." I nodded in reply, very curious now as to why my husband was so uneasy around my sister.

"Did you guys get in an argument or something?" I asked. Catherine shook her head. "Then what the hell could it be?" My sister merely shrugged

* * *

After getting nothing from my sister I decided to ask Randy.

"Hey baby," I said after answering my phone.

"Just got a little bit of free-time before work tonight, so I figured I'd call you."

"I'm glad you did. I wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"Well I've been noticing that you get really uneasy around my sister. And I was just wondering why. What is it about her that makes you so uncomfortable?"

"It's nothing. I just don't know her that well yet."

"You sure that's it?"

"Yeah baby, I'm sure."

"Okay. How's work going?"

* * *

My sister began to ask some weird questions.

"Hey Mara, have you ever gone through Randy's phone?"

"Hey Mara, have you seen all the girl that swoon over Randy?"

"Mara, does Randy ever seem shady to you?"

"Mara have you ever worried about randy cheating on you?"

"Hey Mara, did Randy ever cheat on his ex-wife?"

I had answered no on all occasions. I trusted Randy. Even if he was always gone all the time. Around hot women every day. Working with attractive women almost everyday. I did trust him. Right? I should. He'd never given me a reason not to.


End file.
